


Come Back To Me

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: "Promise me that I'll see you again."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Come Back To Me

You wipe your bloody hand on your pants, holster your blaster and move quickly into the cockpit of your ship. Your engine roars to life and you blast the Stormtrooper bodies that you had left in your wake off of the cliff and into the sea.

“It’s a better burial than our dead ever receive.” You murmur. Standing on your good leg, you mock-salute the troopers, shouting, “Good Riddance!”

Slumping back down into your chair, you escape the moon’s atmosphere and engage the hyperdrive. You escape into a relatively safe system and remove the disk drive your stole from the pocket of your pants. Plugging it into the port in your dash, you scroll through the documents.

It’s a prisoner record. So many friends… Most of the files read “TERMINATED” across the bottom. You shut your eyes, turning away from the screen. Repeatedly running your hands through your tangled hair doesn’t seem to cease their shaking.

You see an incoming transmission from an imperial vessel on a rebel frequency. Someone in trouble? You can’t handle hearing of another death today.

You answer, “This is the Captain speaking.“ 

"Y/N? It’s Cassian." His voice is scratchy coming through the speakers, but distinctly his.

"Cassian? What are you doing? Imperial territory. Open frequency.” You panic, thinking the worst, “Are you alright?" Why else would he be calling you if it wasn’t serious?

"I’m fine, love. I’m fine. Where are you?” his voice quiets to an almost-whisper.

"I can’t tell you.” It could compromise my mission. If you’re found with these documents, you would be killed onsite.

“Alright. Good. Stay there, please." He pleads. You desperately wish you could see his face. It had been months since you’d been at the base, months since you’d looked into his eyes, hugged him, kissed him, anything. The anguish in his voice made that longing even more pronounced.

"What are you talking about?” You turn on the autopilot so you can concentrate on the conversation. “Cassian Andor, what the hell is going on?" 

"I can’t tell you. Just promise me that you’ll stay safe." 

“Cassian, no. Where are you? Let me meet you somewhere.”

“No matter what happens, I will see you again. No matter what. You got that?”

“Cassian Andor, would you listen for a second?”

He cuts you off, “I love you.”

It wasn’t as if it was the first time you heard it. It was the fear of it being that last that prompted a panicked, “W-What?”

“I love you. Remember that, okay?”

“I love you too.”

Cassian sounds far away as he says, “I have to go.” You never want this call to end. “I’ll see you soon.” He doesn’t sound so sure. 

“Y-yeah… just promise me that I’ll see you again. Promise me you aren’t going to get yourself killed.” It’s empty and you both know it. 

“I promise. I love you.”

The call dies, along with the unsaid words on your lips.


End file.
